


Life's a Sad Country Song

by dark_Lady_eris



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Abuse, At the same time, BRINCE - Freeform, Brian wears boots, Brian's ex is an ass, Cowboy Brian, Dom punches him, I should stop drinking and writing, I'm Serious, I'm Sorry, Lots of Country Music, M/M, Vince likes Cowboys, he has it bad, i don't know where this came from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_Lady_eris/pseuds/dark_Lady_eris
Summary: What if Brian was actually from Texas, and Vince had a thing for Cowboys.





	Life's a Sad Country Song

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from, I don't know why or how, but I feel like I owe everyone an apology for this one. 
> 
> There is quite a few country songs.  
> Dirt Road Anthem- Jason Aldean  
> Girls from Texas- Pat Green  
> Tomorrow- Chris Young  
> Naked Wasted- Redneck Social Club  
> Cotton Eye Joe- Rednex  
> I Need You- Tim McGraw and Faith Hill  
> White Lighting- Cadillac Three
> 
> Its not a must to read the lyrics, they do tie into the story, but its not a have to kind of thing. There is some dialogue in the middle of the songs, so I put that songs in bold for anyone who skips through, so you wouldn't miss parts of the story. I do not own any part of the Fast and the Furious franchise, nor any of the songs. I do not have a beta, so I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Again, I'm just really sorry, lol.

"A toast," Dom said smiling holding up his shot. "To family and freedom."

"To family and freedom," everybody chanted but Mia.

Dom looked up after swallowing down his shot and noticed Mia was stilling holding on to her's with a sad look on her face. "What's wrong Mia?"

"Doesn't seem right does it? The whole family isn't here. We don't even know what kind of trouble Brian got into after he wiped the evidence clean, and let the case run cold. He could be in jail for all we know, I sure as hell don't know what they do to cops who blow their cover."

Dom shook his head, "I know Mia, we've all looked for him, but Brian either doesn't want to be found, or he is in jail. Even Vince has been asking around, all of his stuff is still Harry's the man said he never went back for it."

Mia nodded, "just feels wrong to be out enjoying ourselves when a member of our family might be in trouble."

"We're going to keep looking Mia, can't search 24/7 we have all the crews keeping an eye out." Jesse told her.

"He's right," Letty said, "so sit back and enjoy all these cowboys honey." Dom raised and eyebrow at Letty who shrugged unapologetically, "what you worried she's still hung up on the buster?"

Mia choked, "we were never together." Everyone turned to look at Mia in shock. "Brian’s engaged."

"What?" Everyone spat out.

"Yeah he let me know right up front we could only be friends, that he was engaged."

"Why didn't we ever meet the fiancé then?" Leon asked.

"He told me it was because his fiancé traveled a lot, but now I'm thinking it was because he was undercover."

"Maybe he doesn't want to be found then, doesn't want to introduce his girl to a bunch of criminals," Vince growled.

"I don't know," Mia said. "He only told me he was engaged and the reason we've never met his fiancé is because they traveled for work."

Dom nodded, "I hope he's happy then, let's just concentrate on having a good time yeah?"

"Remind me why we are at a country bar again." Leon said petulantly.

Vince grunted, "I like country music."

"Oh look," Mia pointed, "looks like the band is setting up."

Everyone looked down to the stage and watched as three men walked on to start setting up. One man grabbed a bass guitar, and threw the strap over his chest, the other sat on a stool behind the drums. The last man was carrying another stool and an acoustic guitar. He sat the stool down in front of the microphone and placed the guitar on it then walked back off.

"Umm I think we found our buster," Letty said watching as Brian walked up on stage. He was wearing a black and blue plaid button up, with light blue jeans and brown cowboy boots. His sleeves we're rolled up to his elbows and you could see a tattoo on his right forearm.

"The tattoo must be new," Leon commented.

"What they hell, since when is he country?" Letty asked.

"We don't really know all that much about him really," Dom pointed out.

Brian grabbed the guitar and sat down on the stool; he flashed the crowd a smile and strummed a few notes. He adjusted his strings and then pulled the microphone in closer. "If you’re wondering why I'm sitting down tonight it's because I have a hell of week," he said with a chuckle. "My life became a sad country song," he joked. "I lost my job officially today, no worries wasn't a surprise knew it coming for a week now, my fiancé left me, and the only thing I can't really add to the list is that my dog died. I'll let you in on a little secret, I ain't got one," everyone in the crowd laughed. "If I did I'm sure it would have ran in front of a car by now." Brian shot another grin out to everyone and pulled a flask out from his jeans. He took a rather large drink from it and placed it back. "I plan to get really wasted during the set, so I hope yall do as well. If you like the music make sure you put some cash in the tip jar, got bills to pay. If someone wants to settle my rather large tab at the bar that be good too," he flashed a megawatt smile.

The whole team looked over at each other in shock, "Oh Brian," Mia said sadly.

"So tips would be helpful, otherwise I'm going to have to haul my ass back to Texas and work on a ranch somewhere. Hauling hay, feeding cattle," Brian looked over the crowd, "you city folk don't know what I'm talkin' bout do you?"

The crowd laughed and group of guys dressed similarly to Brian let out a holler, "we do man!"

Brian grinned, "Alright, I think you boys do. Maybe when my singing career falls through I can come work with you. You look like you know all about that dirt road, so I'm going to do this one for you."

Brian started playing his guitar and Dom grinned when he saw Vince sit up straight in a hurry to watch him.

Brian leaned in to start singing at the same time the band joined in.

  
**Yeah I'm chillin' on a dirt road**  
**_Laid back swervin' like I'm George Jones_**  
**_Smoke rollin' out the window_**  
**_An ice cold beer sittin' in the console_**  
**_Memory lane up in the headlights_**  
**_It's got me reminiscing on them good times_**  
**_I'm turnin' off a real life drive and that's right  
_ _I'm hittin' easy street on mud tires_**

   
"Jesus," Vince said and Dom shook his head. Vince was a sucker for a guitar and a good country song. He had to admit the buster could sing, and he was even more impressed when the man opened his mouth to start the next part of the song and started to rap.

   
****_Back in the day Potts farm was the place to go  
__Load the truck up, hit the dirt road  
__Jump the barbed wire, spread the word  
__Light the bonfire then call the girls  
__King in the can and the Marlboro man  
__Jack n' Jim were a few good men  
__Where you learned how to kiss and cuss and fight too_

 **_Better watch out for the boys in blue_ **  
**_And, all this small town he said, she said_**  
**_Ain't it funny how rumors spread?_**  
**_Like I know somethin' y'all don't know,_**  
**_Man that talk is gettin' old_**  
**_You better mind your business man,_**  
**_Watch your mouth_**  
**_Before I have to knock that loud mouth out_**  
**_I'm tired of talkin' man y'all ain't listenin'  
_ _Them ol' dirt roads, is what y'all missin'_**

"Who knew," Letty said. Brian grinned as he started back into the chorus.

  
**Yeah I'm chillin' on a dirt road**  
**_Laid back swervin' like I'm George Jones_**  
**_Smoke rollin' out the window_**  
**_An ice cold beer sittin' in the console_**  
**_Memory lane up in the headlights_**  
**_It's got me reminiscing on them good times_**  
**_I'm turnin' off a real life drive and that's right  
_ _I'm hittin' easy street on mud tires_**

Dom looked over at Vince and laughed, "calm yourself V," he told the man, "he had a fiancé remember, not sure if he swings that way."

The whole team started to laugh, Vince usually liked the race bunnies, but he had been known to bring a couple of cowboys around. They never fit with the family however; those good old country morals didn't work well with illegal street racers. It was too bad Brian was straight and him and Vince had issues, Brian was definitely the man's type now.

Brian stopped strumming and leaned back into to rap some more.

  
**_I sit back and think about them good old days_ **  
**_The way we were raised in our southern ways_ **  
**_And we like cornbread and biscuits_ **  
**_And if it's broke 'round here we fix it_ **  
**_I can take y'all where you need to go_ **  
**_Down to my hood, back in them woods_ **  
**_We do it different 'round here that's right_ **  
**_But we sure do it good and we do it all night_ **  
**_So if you really want to know how it feels_ **  
**_To get off the road with trucks and four wheels_ **  
**_Jump on in and man tell your friends  
We'll raise some hell where the black top ends_ **

   
The team set back and let Brian's voice wash over them, "so he lost his job," Leon said.

"Sounds like he lost a lot more than that," Jesse commented, "I feel bad for him, he saved my life, Vince's, made sure we couldn't be charged. We we're the ones that committed a crime, and he was the one that paid for it."

Dom nodded, "it sucks, maybe we can talk to him when he finishes let him know he's welcome back at the house. Doesn't make up for losing all that shit, but at least he will know he's family."

"Talk to him, yes we should do that," Vince said with his eyes still trained on Brian.

Dom laughed, "What happened to all the hate you had for the buster?"

Vince shook his head, "not a cop anymore is he? I always thought Brian was good looking, but damn dressed like that."

Leon laughed, "Don’t come crying to us when you hit on him and he punches you for it."

Vince glared at them, "you never know he could be like me, be into both."

The song ended and they heard Brian speak again, "so how did I do? I get the job?"

"Yeah man!" One of guys yelled out. "Gotta come to Alabama though not Texas."

Brian grinned, "You lost me there, cause you know what they say about Texas right?"

"Everything's bigger?" Someone in the crowd shouted out.

Brian laughed, "yes," he said with a wink. "But what I was going for was The Girls from Texas are Just a little Bit Better."

Brian started playing and laughed when a guy in the front yelled out yes, "yeah he knows what I'm talking about," Brian said and started to sing again.

  
**_Girls from Georgia are sweeter than peaches_**  
**_Ones from California are made for bathing suits and beaches_**

"That's for damn sure," Brian said with a grin.

**_Minnesota gals sure fill out a sweater  
_ _But the girls from Texas are just a little bit better_ **

**_Mississippi’s got all them delta queens_ **  
**_And Louisiana Cajun girls beat all I’ve ever seen_**  
**_Ever kiss a girl from Kansas you damn sure won’t forget her  
_ _But the girls from Texas are just a little bit better_**

 **_Feel the southern drawl from the ones in Arkansas_ **  
**_They’re so sexy in New Mexico_**  
**_But the only ten I see ain’t in Tennessee  
_ _She’s waiting for me in San Antonio_**

**_Up in Oklahoma they’re more than just OK  
_ _They don’t come more fun than A-l-a-b-a-m-a_ **

**_  
_** Brian jerked his head with a smile at the guys he had been talking to before.

  
**_But if you can find a lone-star gal boy you better get’r_**  
**_Cause the girls from Texas are just a little bit better_**

 **_It don’t get no finer than the girls in Carolina_ **  
**_I’m talking North, I’m talking south_ **  
**_But the only ten I see ain’t in Tennessee  
In ol’ cow town_ **

**_Up in Colorado they can melt snow_ **  
**_Out in Nevada they’re always putting on a show_ **  
**_New York’s got the fashion, Florida’s got the weather  
But the girls from Texas are just a little bit better_ **

**_Once you cross that red river hoss_ **  
**_You’ll stay there forever  
Cause the girls in Texas are just a little bit better_ **

  
Dom looked over at Vince with a pointed look, "yeah you might be right," he told Dom moodily.

"Alright I got one more song before the lovely Julie comes up and takes the mic, so a man can take a dip and smoke break," he said while pulling back out his flask and chugging down whatever he had in there. So this next song, its one I wrote," Brian gave a small grin. "Remember that fiancé I was talking about." He tilted his head to the side, "truth was it was over years ago, spent to many nights saying I'm gonna leave tomorrow. So that's what this is, finally got that tomorrow, only took a ring being thrown at my head to get it." Everyone in the crowd let out a laugh. “Just be kind I'm singer not a writer," he laughed.

 **_Tomorrow I'm gonna leave here_ **  
**_I'm gonna let you go and walk away like every day I said I would_**  
**_And tomorrow, I'm gonna listen  
_ _To that voice of reason inside my head telling me that we're no good_**

 **_But tonight I'm gonna give in one last time_ **  
**Rock you strong in these arms of mine  
_Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow  
__We're like fire and gasoline  
__I'm no good for you  
__You're no good for me  
__We only bring each other tears and sorrow_**  
****_But tonight, I'm gonna love you like there's no tomorrow_

  
"Dom," Vince called.

"Huh?" Dom asked.

"Look at Brian's face he looks freaked."

Dom took a closer look at Brian, and Vince was right, Brian was staring right in the middle of the bar with a tense look on his face. Dom looked in the direction of where Brian was staring but only saw a couple of guys standing around enjoying the music.

  
**_Tomorrow I'll be stronger_**  
**_I'm not gonna break down and call you up when my heart cries out for you_**  
**_And tomorrow, you won't believe it,_**  
**_But when I pass our house,  
_ _I won't stop no matter how bad I want to_**

**_But tonight I'm gonna give in one last time  
_ _Rock you strong in these arms of mine_ **

**_Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow_ **  
**_We're like fire and gasoline_**  
**_I'm no good for you_**  
**_You're no good for me_**  
**_We only bring each other tears and sorrow  
_ _But tonight, I'm gonna love you like there's no tomorrow_**

**_Baby when we're good, you know we're great  
_ _But there's too much bad for us to think that there's anything worth trying to save_ **

**_But tonight I'm gonna give in one last time_ **  
**_Rock you strong in these arms of mine_**  
**_Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow_**  
**_We're like fire and gasoline_**  
**_I'm no good for you_**  
**_You're no good for me_**  
**_We only bring each other tears and sorrow  
_ _But tonight, I'm gonna love you like there's no tomorrow_**

**_Tomorrow, I'm gonna leave here  
_ _I'm gonna let you go and walk away like every day I said I would_ **

  
"That was beautiful," Mia said clapping along with everyone else when Brian finished.

"Thank you," Brian said with a grin in the mic. A woman walked up beside him and handed him a cowboy hat. He put it on his head with a smile, "now yall be nice to Julie, and I'll be back."

"Now’s our chance," Jesse told everyone.

Dom nodded, "let's follow him, he said smoke break so I bet he's going outside."  
  


* * *

  
They walked out of the bar and felt the cold air hit their skin; the loud noise was muffled by the door closing.

"You don't realize how loud it is till it gets quiet," Mia said with a chuckle.

They walked around to the side, to see if Brian was there. When they got there everyone froze. Brian was standing against the wall with a lit cigarette in his hand, but he wasn't alone. He was being crowded up against the brick by a larger man. He was tall, bulky, and had short blonde hair.

"What the fuck Brian, you wearing makeup," they guy said reaching up to touch Brian's face.

Brian pushed the man away, "what you pissed people can't see the shiner you gave me?" The man growled but Brian held his ground. "Don't fucking touch me again, we are done, you don't get that right."

"What the hell?" Leon whispered.

"Brian stop being ridiculous," the man said patronizingly.

"I'm not, my head is clearer than it's ever been. You were right to leave, we don't work anymore, haven't since high school."

"Brian," the man growled. "You’re being stupid, we had a fight, and you made a mistake. You can find away to make it better, get back on the force. Although I'm hoping you'll finally stop playing around and just go into the agency with me."

"No Chris, I don't want to be a cop, or an agent. I never did, this was what you wanted."

The man slammed his open palm into the wall beside Brian's head, "you’re trying my patience Brian," he hissed.

Brian grabbed the man's shirt and hauled him in closer, "listen to me, and listen good. We're done, and you’re never going to put your hands on me, or threaten me again. I'm not your little bitch you can beat around anymore; I shouldn't have let myself become that in the first place. The only reason I never hit back is because I didn't want to be the man that beats on their partner. I didn't want to be my father, so I turned into my damn mother instead. You threw that ring at my head, which gives me the all clear. So I suggest you walk away right now, cause if you come at me, I'm going to hit right back." He let go of the man's shirt and shoved him lightly out of his space.

The man got one punch in before Brian had him on the ground wailing on him. Dom, Vince, and Leon all ran over to pull Brian off before he beat the man to death.

Vince tore Brian off the man and wrapped his arms around his chest, "come on buster calm down."

Dom had already grabbed the man by his arm and hauled him up. "Who is this guy Brian?"

Brian relaxed in Vince's hold a bit without even realizing what he was doing, "we were engaged," he said a bit bitterly.

Dom nostrils flared angrily, "and he beat on you?"

Brian didn't answer, but Dom didn't need a vocal response to see the truth. It was written all over Brian's face, shock, pain, embarrassment, the shame.

Dom pulled his fist back and punched the man right in his face, "I would leave if I was you," he told the bleeding man. "Brian's family will be lined up to get their hits in if you don't."

The man looked like he was going to say something, for a moment he looked like he was going to charge at Brian again, but after one look at Dom, Vince and Leon he just left.

Brian shrugged Vince's arms off and leaned back up against the wall, "shit," he cursed while pulling a can of dip out of his pocket. He pinched the tobacco in between his fingers and put it under his lip. He pulled out a cigarette and started to smoke at the same time. "Look," he said in between drags and spitting. "I'm not some sad abused spouse alright."

Dom looked over at Brian with a raised eyebrow, "then explain, cause from what I just heard that guy has been abusing you."

Brian sighed and took another drag, "he's been hitting me yeah, we've had a toxic relationship for years now, but I could have fought back. I'm not some weak ass pussy that can't handle himself."

"We aren't saying you are Brian," Vince said.

"I just didn't want to be like my father alright, l didn't want to use my fist like he did."

"So why stay?" Dom asked. "You said you've been together for years, why not leave?"

Brian shrugged, "wasn't like that in the beginning. There in the middle I deluded myself into thinking it would get better. At the end, I was just too fucking tired. Honestly I thought my piece of shit life was alright till I met all of you."

"Oh Brian," Mia said while reaching for his cheek.

Brian turned his head to the side, "don't feel sorry for me okay? Like I said I was fine with it, I wasn't happy, but that wasn't anything new. I didn't know how a family is supposed to be, then I met all of you and you started making me think. I didn't want to be a cop, I did it because Chris is FBI, and it seemed like the logical choice. For years now I haven't raced, didn't touch a motor. Then I go undercover and I realize that's where I'm happiest. I finally get how much I've given up of myself, and shit that really fucking sucked."

"Your still family," Dom told him. "What you did for us, even if you just gave it up because it wasn't the life you wanted, it was still a brave ass thing to do."

Brian grinned, "yeah?"

"Yes," Letty told him.

"Thanks," he told everyone.

"You ain't getting back together with him," Dom said fiercely. "If you’re going to be a part of this family you need to learn that we watch out for one another. You got the watching out part for everyone else down; you need to let us take care of you too though."

"No more skipping meals," Mia said, Lord knows she had gotten on his case about it several times in the past.

"No more letting yourself take a hit because you don't want to become your old man, it ain't abuse Brian its self defense," Vince told him firmly.

Brian's face was colored in shock; he didn't know what to think about Vince caring if he got punched a few times.

"No more lying either," Dom said. Brian opened his mouth to speak but Dom cut him off. "I ain't talking about you being a cop; I'm talking about you hiding who you really are. We thought you were from Arizona, not Texas, we didn't know you sang here, and it looks like you've been doing it for a while. The way you’re dressed, you never dressed like that. You hid who you really are from us, and you can't do that anymore. We want full disclosure about who is in our family." Brian's face fell a little bit, and it didn't take a genius to figure out why. "Not because we want to see if you fit in Brian, you’re already in."

Mia decided that Brian needed a little bit softer touch than Dom's, "it so when we say we love you Brian, you know that it's really you were talking about."

"Okay," Brian said quietly. "Full disclosure from now on."

Brian leaned away from Mia to spit, "that's gross Brian," she gripped.

Brian laughed, "You wanted the truth remember, I've been dipping since I was eleven."

Mia scrunched up her nose, "you couldn't even buy it then."

"When you work on a farm there about five different farm hands that have it on their person at any given time, didn't need to buy it."

"O' Conner," was yelled out from the front of the building.

"Here," he called. "My boss," Brian whispered.

"You got about five minutes, so inhale fast. I'd really appreciate it if you stop with the mopey slow shit too, Jesus get them dancing. The more they dance the thirstier they get."

Brian rolled his eyes when the man got to the side of the building, "and I appreciate it if you stop trying to maul me in the men's room, guess we're both shit out of luck."

Vince tensed but Brian didn't catch it.

"Suck my dick Brian," the man drawled.

"To small Bo," Brian quirked back.

"You’re lucky you sing so good," the man said while walking away.

Dom grinned at the face Vince was making, "tomorrow's Sunday," he told Brian. "I expect you to be there, and I want you to dress like you, not how you think we expect you to dress."

Brian frowned, "I wasn't lying completely you know. That guy in converse who wants to race that's me too. Granted I do dress up a bit more, baggy shirts was what LAPD told me to wear."

Dom nodded, "just as long as your being yourself I don't care. You’re not a cop anymore, your one of us. We can talk more about it tomorrow."

Brian nodded and kicked off the wall, "I better get back in there, Julie will cause a riot later if she doesn't get her smoke break. You guys staying?"

Dom looked around and saw everyone nod, "yeah we'll be here for a bit."

"BRIAN!"

"That's my cue," he said while running off to the door.

Vince turned to Dom and smirked, "not so straight."

Dom nodded, "abused," he told him slowly. "And you've thrown a punch at him more than once. You want to make that work you better be ready to put some effort in. I don't care how nonchalant he is about it, that kind of relationship can fuck with you."

"I'm more than willing," he told Dom.

"Man bro," Leon said. "I don't get it, you hated him, but now that's he's all cowboy and shit you got love eyes going on."

Vince growled, "I liked him before alright," he snapped. "I was just more concerned about him being a cop."

"Check the temper," Mia said softly. "Dom's right you want Brian, you need to be less of a hot head."

Vince nodded and walked back to the door; everyone walked inside just in time to see Brian strapping an electric guitar on and taking his hat off. "The boss," he said. "Has requested that I play a few more upbeat songs. So I'm going to play his favorite song," Brian said sarcastically. "You look like a fun crowd that knows how to party, so I know I don't have to explain what getting Naked Wasted is."

Vince smirked as the man behind the bar who was Brian's boss groaned.

The sound of the guitar started blaring through the speakers.

  
**_We don't give a damn,_**  
**_We're just getting naked wasted_**  
**_Bud light in our hands, oh we ain't gonna stop_**  
**_Smash, gun!_**  
**_Aha, we're crazy for this one Frenchy  
Here we go!_**

  
Brian grinned before he started rapping once again.

  
_**I'm a dirty redneck, I was born to be**_  
_**Hell I didn't choose the country, the country chose me**_  
_**Drink in my hand and pistol in the other**_  
_**People say damn, you sly motherfucker**_  
_**I get smashed, you get drunk**_  
_**Growin' so hot, with the keg in the trunk**_  
**_We're three beers deep, no swerve on yet  
_ _Got the banjo bumping, make a-_**

 **_We don't give a damn,_ **  
**_We're just getting naked wasted_**  
**_Bud light in our hands, oh we ain't gonna stop, stop_**  
**_From the hollar to the stage,_**  
**_We'll be getting naked wasted_**  
**_Pass it 'round again, oh we ain't gonna stop  
_ _Getting naked wasted!_**

  
"Now this kind of country music I can handle," Leon yelled out while looking at all the girls dancing on the floor.

Dom laughed while putting his hands on Leon's shoulders, "get out there then," he said while shoving Leon to the group of girls dancing.

  
_**Jägerbombs and lemon drops,**_  
_**Corona Lime beers and flipping cups**_  
_**Going so hard, make them call the cops**_  
_**And the ladies so gone, gonna drop the top**_  
_**Ain't too hard for a country thug**_  
_**Well pour me some shots and I'll show you some love**_  
_**Round, round, scream and shout  
Everybody's blacking out**_

 _**We don't give a damn,** _  
_**We're just getting naked wasted** _  
_**Bud light in our hands, oh we ain't gonna stop, stop** _  
_**From the hollar to the stage,** _  
_**We'll be getting naked wasted** _  
_**Pass it 'round again, oh we ain't gonna stop  
Getting naked!** _

_**Dirty Redneck!  
Dirty Redneck! ** _

_**We don't give a damn,** _  
_**We're just getting naked wasted** _  
_**Bud light in our hands, oh we ain't gonna stop** _  
_**Tell 'em fool!** _  
_**From the hollar to the stage,** _  
_**We'll be getting naked wasted  
Pass it 'round again, oh we ain't gonna stop** _

_**We don't give a damn,** _  
_**We're just getting naked wasted** _  
_**Bud light in our hands, oh we ain't gonna stop, stop** _  
_**From the hollar to the stage,** _  
_**We'll be getting naked wasted** _  
_**Pass it 'round again, oh we ain't gonna stop  
Getting naked wasted!** _

  
Letty grinned and wrapped her arms around Dom, "you’re happy," she said in his ear.

Dom nodded, "family is all together again."

"Looks like something is happing," Letty said watching the woman who sang on Brian's break walk up with another man in tow. The man grabbed Brian's hat and put it back on his head while the woman grabbed the mic.

"Our boy Brian here has been hiding something from all you, and I personally don't think it's fair." Brian let out a loud groan. "You see he dances as good as he sings, and we just happen to know his favorite line dance."

A man walked up from the side of the stage and handed her a violin, she gave Brian no time to argue before she started playing, and the guy beside her started singing.

  
_**If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe**_  
_**I'd been married a long time ago**_  
_**Where did you come from, where did you go?  
Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?**_

  
The team all laughed as Brian jumped off the stage to join the group of people dancing.

  
_**If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe**_  
_**I'd been married a long time ago**_  
_**Where did you come from, where did you go?  
Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?**_

  
Mia whistled, "he can dance," she said with a smile.

Brian was easily keeping up with the movements; he looked like he had been dancing to that song his whole life. He was in the front and when he turned to look around and his eyes landed on Mia and Letty, Dom started to laugh.

  
_**If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe**_  
_**I'd been married a long time ago**_  
_**Where did you come from, where did you go?  
Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?**_

  
When Julie began to sing Brian ran over in their direction and grabbed both Mia and Letty's hands. He started dragging them onto the floor despite both women telling him no.

  
_**He brought disaster wherever he went**_  
_**The hearts of the girls was to Hell, broken, sent**_  
_**They all ran away so nobody would know  
And left only men 'cause of Cotton-Eye Joe **_

_**If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe** _  
_**I'd been married a long time ago** _  
_**Where did you come from, where did you go?  
Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?** _

  
"Never thought I see Letty in a line dance," he told Vince.

When Vince didn't answer Dom looked over to him and sighed when he noticed where the man was staring. "You have it bad brother," he told him. "I knew you were a sucker for cowboys but god, close your mouth," Dom teased.

Vince glared at Dom, "he's fucking hot like that," he said defensively. "Who would have thought the buster was a hick."

Dom shook his head, "who would have thought you liked hicks. Shocked the crap out of me the first one you brought home."

Vince laughed, "Still think Leon choking on his beer was hilarious."

Don chuckled as he watched Brian knell down and grab both Letty and Mia's hands and direct them both around him in a circle.

"Their pretty good," he told Vince.

Vince nodded, "that shit looks hard."

"Better learn, look at the buster's face he is loving that shit."

Vince looked at Brian who was smiling ear to ear, "damn it," he said.

 ** _  
__He brought disaster wherever he went_**  
**_The hearts of the girls was to Hell, broken, sent_**  
****_They all ran away so nobody would know  
_ _And left only men 'cause of Cotton-Eye Joe_

 **_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe_ **  
**_I'd been married a long time ago_**  
**_Where did you come from, where did you go?  
_ _Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?_**

  
About an hour later Dom knew it was time to head out, Mia looked exhausted from all the dancing her and Letty did. Leon and Jesse looked like they had to many numbers in their pockets, and Dom knew that just spelled trouble for later. Brian was back to sitting on his stool singing. Dom made sure he caught Brian's eye and waved before he ushered everyone out.  
  


* * *

 

Brian walked through the gate with a red button up on tucked into his dark jeans with a big belt buckle showing. He had on the same boots from the night before, and was wearing his hat. You could see a couple of bruises on his face, and he definitely had a black eye. "Hey," he called out.

Don smiled over at him and nodded approvingly. Leon walked over to him and wrapped his arm around Brian's shoulders, "damn dawg that buckle big enough."

Brian laughed, "Not even the biggest one I own man, won this one when I was 16."

"Won it?" Jesse asked.

Brian nodded, "bull riding."

Dom turned his head to Brian, "you ride bulls?"

"Did when I was teenager," he shrugged. "I was a not so straight kid in Texas struggling with my sexuality, had to do something to look tough."

Dom shook his head, "and just getting in a fight wasn't enough huh? Had to go climb on a two ton beast?"

Brian grinned, "Exactly, be thankful for that too, gave me the skills needed to jump on a semi."

Dom laughed, "Only you O' Conner."

After they set down at the table and grace was said Brian looked over at Dom nervously. "I umm…need a favor from you and the guys."

"What's up?" Dom asked.

"Need to move my stuff out of Chris's place. It's in his name, so he gets to keep it."

Don nodded slowly, "that where you stayed last night?"

Brian shook his head, "been crashing at a hotel ever since everything went to hell. We broke up that night when LAPD launched a full investigation on me. I went back to get a few things a couple of days later and yeah," Brian pointed at his face.

Vince and Dom both let out a growl, "did you get any of your stuff?" Vince asked.

"Few clothes, honestly he blindsided me with a few punches, and by the time I got my feet back under me, I thought I was going to kill him, so I left. Didn't want to add killing a federal agent on top of everything I did. I'm hoping we can go after this; before I have to go into work, don't want him throwing my shit out."

Dom nodded, "you think he will be there?"

Brian shrugged, "he sets his own hours, so I'm not sure. If you don't want to it's not a big deal."

Dom shook his head, "we got your back Brian."

Brian growled a little, "I'm not asking so I have back up, I'm not a scared little girl Dom. Just a lot of stuff."

Dom looked over at Brian, "I think you got something mixed up, because we all know you’re not scared Brian. None of us think any differently about you. You’ve been letting this dude hit for a while now, and instincts are hard to throw off. We’re going to just make sure that don’t happen."

Brian nodded, "okay."

"So Texas?" Mia asked. "Tell us your story."

"Born and raised," Brian grinned. "Was a trouble maker right from the start. Worked on a farm most of my life, did junior rodeo, worked my way up to bull riding. The rush from that use to be everything to me." Brian smiled when everyone laughed, and knew he could do this. He could tell them about his past, be real with them. "You know they say that any good bull rider doesn't count the wins or the buckles, but he sure as hell counts how many times he's been thrown off of one. That was true for me, I lived for that shit, but I took to many falls, been stepped on quite a few times. I was riding in Vegas bull named Buckle Up, stayed on for the whole eight seconds, but he threw me off in the end, landed on my head and it broke my neck." Brian took a deep breath and let it out. "Thought this is it, I could feel the heat coming from the back of neck, heard the crunch, knew I broke it, and I was laying there face down in the dirt thinking this is how Brian O' Conner dies."

Mia looked over at Brian sadly, "what happened?"

Brian sighed, "Obviously I didn't die, when I woke up I was in hospital and the doctors were telling me I was paralyzed. I was, couldn't feel anything from my head down, scariest shit that's ever happened to me, not feeling like I was in control. You asked why I stuck with Chris so long; he was there man the whole time every step of the way he was there. The swelling went down and after a lot of surgeries and rehabilitation I got control back, but it was a long road, it was rough. I wasn't the nicest or happiest person, and Chris stayed. Worst day of my life was when the doctor came in to tell me I couldn't get back on a bull, said another hit like that to my head will kill me. He also said my neck couldn't take the jerking motion that happens when you ride anymore. Haven't been on a bull since," he frowned.

"I'm sorry man," Leon said.

Brian smiled, "I want to don't get me wrong, it's kind of like falling off a bike, getting back on just to prove you can. I know me though, I get back on, and I won't stop. Thought about it on more than one occasion it's like pressing NOS you never stop wanting that feeling."

"So how did you go from bull riding to racing?" Vince asked.

"I lost my older brother about a month after I fully recovered, mugging gone wrong, my mom died when I was eleven; my dad took off after she was gone. I was an angry as fuck young adult, with a farm to run. Chris had just left to join the agency and I was kind of pissed at him too, for leaving me to handle all that shit alone. I was pissed for being pissed, because I didn't have any right to be angry with him for going off to pursue his dreams just because all of mine crashed and burned. So I was in a huge slump, one of the guys that worked for me decided to take me out one night, he said he would show me something that would put the life back into me."

"A street race?" Dom asked.

"Yep, and it did, I worked on tractors and cars all my life, but when I worked on my first Skyline, it was like I was putting myself back together with it. After the first race, which I lost horribly by the way, I kept going back, got better and better. Chris came back though, blew his top, that was our first big fight, and I guess rolling over was just easier. I moved out to L.A. with him, and put myself in the academy to get him off my ass. Got use to being miserable I guess, till like I said your case came across my desk. Getting back in that car again, man I missed the rush."

"He knew what you were doing?"

Brian nodded, "yeah and even if it was for a case he blew up at me more than once. I've been sleeping on the couch for months now, things were falling apart before then but they just got uglier after that first race. Some buddies of his called him told him I caused two cops to wreck; it's why you didn't see me for a week or so."

Dom narrowed his eyes, "those bruises were from him? You told us you got in a bar fight?"

"What was I suppose to say, my fiancé beat the crap out me?" Brian scoffed and dug his can of dip out of back pocket. He picked up his empty bottle to spit in.

Dom nodded and let the subject drop, he looked over and saw all the guys were finished eating, "you want to go now?"

Brian nodded, "want to get it over and done with."

"Let’s go, we will follow you."

"Alright," Brian said while standing and walking out the gate.

"That's what you’re driving?" Jesse asked surprised.

Brian laughed, "after everything you heard your surprised I drive a truck?"

"That things not a truck it's a monster, you trying to make up for a lack in certain department with those tires Brian?" Leon joked.

"Nah man," Brian grinned, "I don't lack anywhere, wanna see?"

It was obvious that Brian was just giving Leon a hard time, but it didn't stop the man from blanching and running off to his car. Brian laughed loudly while getting into his truck; he looked over in shock when he saw Vince climb in the passenger seat.

Vince only shrugged, "car is at the garage," he explained.

Brian nodded, "you don't want to ride with Dom?"

"You want me to ride with Dom?" Vince asked gruffly.

"Nah man, just figured you wouldn't want to be in the same car as me."

"I never hated you; I just knew you were a cop. Family comes first, your family now."

Brian grinned and started the truck, "you mind if I turn on some music, need to listen to some songs from my set tonight."

"Nah I don't mind," Vince told him.

Brian popped a CD into the player and turned the volume up. "Doing a duet with Julie tonight, and she gets pissed if I'm not prepared."

"You two together or something?" Vince questioned as Brian pulled out onto the road.

"Nah man, I mean I do like chicks too, but Julie ain't my type. Plus I tend to lean the other way more. That make you uncomfortable?"

Vince grunted, "why would I be uncomfortable, I do both."

"Oh," Brian said thrown off. "Didn't know."

"Good song," Vince commented.

"Didn't know you liked country."

Vince laughed, "Didn’t know you were country."

"Touché," Brian said.

 

The words to the song came on a Brian stopped talking and started to sing.

 **I wanna drink that shot of whiskey**  
**I wanna smoke that cigarette**  
 **I wanna smell that sweet addiction on my breathe**  
 **I wanna ride across West Virginia in the back seat of a Cadillac**  
 **You know some cowboys like me go out like that**  
 **So I need you**  
 **Like a needle needs a vein**  
 **Like my uncle Joe in Oklahoma needs a rain**  
 **And I need you**  
 **Like a lighthouse on the coast**  
 **Like the father and the son need the Holy Ghost**  
 **I need you**

 

Vince listened to Brian's voice and smiled, he wanted Brian, and he didn't want to wait anymore. He wanted the man to know he liked him. Vince had never had patience, so it was now or never for him. He was either going to get rejected or Brian would tell him he wanted him too. Either way he needed to know.

Vince reached for Brian's hand on the gearshift; he looked over at the man and saw him smile. Brian turned his hand around and grabbed Vince's.

"You should know I don't do just eight seconds rides anymore."

Vince snorted, "I should hope not, awfully quick Bri," he teased. Brian laughed, "but I get what you’re saying and this ain't some quarter mile."

Brian smiled, "I always felt a bit guilty for staring at your ass all the time."

"I knew you stared at my ass," Vince laughed. "If you want to take this slow I understand, you just got out of an engagement."

Brian shook his head, "I've been living life slow, too afraid to create waves. I'm done with that, I've always liked you, and this feels right."

Vince smiled, "it does. I know my temper might be a problem though."

Brian winced, "I'm not scared of you. I ain't even scared of Chris. I like you for you man, and you’re a hot head that's who you are. You don't have to change."

"Okay, but I just want you to know I won't ever hit you. I've done it before, but it's different now I don't beat on my partners."

"Don't want Dom to punch you huh?" Brian joked.

"There's that," Vince laughed.

Brian pulled into the driveway and sighed when he saw Chris's car and one other. "Great he has company."

"You want to come back?" Vince asked.

"Nah," Brian shook his head. "I was serious he will throw my shit out." Brian lifted up their hands and gave Vince's hand a kiss. "I ain't going to hide this, but I don't think its right to rub his face in it."

"I understand," Vince said honestly.

Brian opened the door and smiled at Leon, Dom, and Jesse when they pulled up. "Let's get this done as fast as we can."

Dom nodded and threw his arm over Brian's shoulders in comfort, "you got it blondie."

Brian laughed and walked up to the door; he put his key in the lock and opened the door. The guys followed Brian into the house and stopped dead when they saw two men on the couch almost fully undressed. Both men froze when they saw the five of them. "Don't stop on my account," Brian said. "Just picking up my stuff, you can have the couch by the way."

"Come on," Brian told them, "we'll start in the office."

Brian walked through the living room and into the doorway of an office and shut the door a little harder than necessary.

"Shit man," Leon said, "I'm sorry bro, you know that guy?"

Brian nodded, "it's his partner, the one he travels with everywhere, spends more time with than me."

The men all understood what Brian was saying, that had probably been happening behind his back for a long time.

"Not upset because he's moved on," Brian said quietly to Vince.

Vince nodded, "you have every right to be mad if he was cheating on you Brian. I believe what you said in the truck."

Brian nodded, "it’s mainly just the guitars and music shit that's mine."

Brian walked over to the desk and started opening drawers while Leon and Jesse started picking up the five guitars he had.

Brian pulled a mac book out of the desk and walked away from it.

"All of the music equipment Brian?" Dom asked.

"Yeah, anything musical is mine not his. I'm going to head to the bedroom to start packing clothes."

Dom nodded, "Vince go with him."

Vince and Brian both walked out of the office and Brian led him to the bedroom ignoring the two men in the kitchen.

"Don't touch any of my things," Chris hissed.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Brian called out and walked into the room. "Oh look he got me some boxes, that was nice of him."

Brian walked over the closet and started going through clothes. He took a few things off of the bar and threw them on the ground. "Everything on the left is mine," he told Vince. "Just take the hanger off the bar, I ain't gonna waste time having to hang the shit back up, I'm lazy," he said with a grin.

Vince walked into the closet and started pulling Brian's stuff down; he looked at the clothes on the ground and noticed they all said LAPD.

Brian started opening drawers like he was searching for something, when he got to the last drawer he slammed it closed. "Bastard," he yelled out, and Vince knew Brian was about to lose it.

He stormed out of the room, "WHERE THE FUCK IS IT?"

Dom and Leon came out of the office quickly.

"What are you talking about Brian?" Chris said with a smirk.

"My brother's belt buckle you ass," Brian hissed.

"With all the rest of your buckles," the man said nonchalantly.

Brian walked up to him and grabbed his shirt and threw him up against the counter and yelled, "WHERE?"

"The dumpster," the man smirked again.

"You bastard," Brian cried out and ran out of the house.

Vince and Dom followed him out the door. They watched as Brian jumped into the dumpster without even thinking twice. "It was my brother's," he said frantically. "I don't have much left of him."

"The dumpsters are all still full Brian, we'll find it," Vince said soothingly as him and Dom jumped in to help.

It took fifteen minutes of searching but they finally found a cardboard box with a bunch of belt buckles inside; Brian jumped out of the dumpster and held the box close. "It’s there," he said like he was trying to reassure himself.

"He knew how much that meant to you?" Dom asked full of anger.

"You can't hit him again, there's another agent in the house as a witness. He could lie anyways, shit...hold on a second," Brian said realizing the situation could get a lot uglier.

 

Brian pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number.

 

_"Hey," he said. "I know you don't owe me any favors, but do think you could walk over to the house."_

_"No he didn't hurt me or anything," Brian said quietly._

_"I'm moving, and I'm afraid that his partner might..."_

_"Okay, thank you."_

 

"Who was that?" Vince asked after Brian hung up.

"My old boss, he lives across the street. He knows about umm Chris and me. Hates him really, enough that even being disappointed with me I guess isn't enough for him to not want me out of here."

Brian walked back to his truck and threw the box into the back, Jesse and Leon walked out with more of his things and loaded them up into their cars.

Brian waved when he saw Tanner, "sorry to call," he said when the man walked up.

The man ignored what Brian had to say and pulled him into a fierce hug, "I don't care," he whispered. "About the case, about them being here with you, I don't care about any of it. I'm so damn proud of you Brian."

Brian relaxed in the man's hold, "I'm so sorry I disappointed you," he sobbed out.

Tanner pulled back, "I'm not disappointed in you. I told you families came in all different types and you had to choose yours. You did and now your leaving him, I don't care if they went and robbed and bank in front of me Brian, if they influenced you to get away from him, then as far as I'm concerned they are the best damn thing for you." Tanner looked at the four men standing by Brian. "That wasn't permission by the way, no banks, and no more trucks either."

Dom, Vince, Leon, Jesse, and Brian all smirked.

The man rolled his eyes, "you smell like a dumpster Brian."

Brian stepped back, "had to go dumpster diving for some of my things."

Tanner nodded angrily; he pulled his badge out of his pocket and put it around his neck. "Let's get your stuff out of here."

Things went smoothly from there; they were able to get all of Brian's stuff out of the house. When they were done Brian walked into the kitchen where Chris was sitting at the table. He pulled his keys out and slid the house key off. He placed it on the table in front of the man.

"You should know I'm moving," Chris told him when Brian started to walk away.

"Give us a minute," Brian told everyone.

"We will be right there in the living room," Dom said firmly.

Brian nodded, "you and Jefferson huh? Been going on for a while?" Brian asked leaning against the counter and crossing his arms.

"What you going to play the jealous bitch Brian?" The man yelled out.

Brian shook his head, "no actually I don't really care, and that's the problem Chris. I'm not angry, I'm not mad, I don't give a flying fuck. I should feel something, betrayed, anything really. It just proves we've been over for a long time now. Look we have year’s worth of history, some of its even good, but the majority is bad. You have a horrible temper, and I have a tendency to push your buttons just because I know that's the way to hurt you. We aren't meant for each other, for what it's worth, I hope you find the person you’re supposed to be with."

"I don't have any good wishes for you, "Chris hissed.

"That's okay," Brian said. "I don't need them; I'm done living by your wishes."

He walked out after that, out of the kitchen, out of the house and took a deep breath.

Vince walked over to Brian and grabbed his arm and squeezed, Brian shot a grin at him.

"So we can drop this stuff off at the hotel..."

"No," Dom said. "It goes to Echo Park, family Brian, family stays together."

Brian smiled, "alright, we can take it to the house..."

Vince grabbed the back of Brian's neck gently, "home Bri, say the word home."

Brian looked away for a second to overcome with emotion, "home," he said finally. "I'll shower, go to work, pick up the rest of my stuff and settle my bill at the hotel."

"Let’s go home then," Jesse said. "You three really do stink."

 

* * *

 

When they got back to the house Brian started to go for a few boxes but Dom stopped him. "Go get ready for work, we got this."

"Where we putting it Dom?" Jesse asked, "I mean Brian could bunk with me in the guest room."

"My room," Vince said. "As long as that's okay," he said to Brian. "We said the fuck with slow right?"

Brian grinned, "I ain't stepping on the brakes."

Brian walked downstairs and walked into the bathroom in Vince's room, he smiled when he looked around. It felt more like home then Chris's house ever did.

When he got out of the shower he wrapped a towel around his waist and saw Vince hanging his clothes up in the closet. "Hey," Vince told him while closing the distance.

"Hey," Brian smiled. "I like your room."

"Our room?" Vince asked. "It is nice, will be better once we get the rest of your stuff in here. I had Jesse and Leon unload your music equipment in the little living room down here. Figured it make a nice music room."

"Thanks," Brian smiled. "Where are they now, coming back down soon?"

Vince smirked, "I might have convinced them to take a break."

Brian let his eyes roam up and down Vince's body, "I think I might be late for work."

Vince growled softly while grabbing Brian's hips, "oh I know you are, remember it ain't just for eight seconds."

Brian laughed while Vince pushed him down on the bed; he shut up quickly when the man kissed him.

 

* * *

_  
One year later..._

Brian sat on a stool with his guitar, he looked over at the table his family was sitting at and smiled. He tuned his guitar and then leaned into the mic, "so I got engaged today," he said with a grin.

He laughed at little when Dom, Letty, Jesse, and Mia let out a yell, and Leon clapped Vince on the shoulder. "Yep, that guy right there," Brian pointed at Vince who laughed and smiled at Brian. "So I thought it be the perfect night to sing a song I've been writing for a while now. This is for you V," Brian said as he started playing.

 

_**He stole my heart** _

_**Faster than a heat seeking missile on a mission** _  
_**Faster than a bass took a hook when daddy fishing** _  
_**Faster than a walnut rolls off a hen house  
Faster than a whiskey shot goes down down South** _

_**Ooh, I saw white lightning  
Ooh, I saw white lightning ** _

_**Faster than a McQueen running them red light** _  
_**Faster than the Duke boys jumping that hillside** _  
_**Faster than Elvis could shake rattle 'nd roll  
Faster than a skirt flying up on the Row, I said** _

_**Ooh, I saw white lightning** _  
_**Ooh, I saw white lightning  
Ooh, I saw white lightning** _

_**Faster than number three breaking every record** _  
_**Faster than a tree dies in the desert** _  
_**Faster than a bug splattered on my windshield  
Faster than you die when you take too many pills** _

_**Ooh, I saw white lightning  
Ooh, I saw white lightning ** _

_**Alabama moonshine intoxicating this old heart  
Holdin' a metal umbrella when the storm started ** _

_**Oh that's what love's supposed to feel like, yeah** _

_**Oh that's what love's supposed to feel like, woah yeah  
Oh that's what love's supposed to feel like, yeah ** _

_**Oh yeah that's what love feels like** _

_**Ooh, I saw white lightning  
Ooh, I saw white lightning ** _

Brian grinned and walked off the stage over to Vince. He wrapped his arms around the man when he stood. Vince leaned in and covered Brian's lips with his own, they both chuckled when everyone started cheering.

"I ever tell you I have a thing for cowboys," Vince said in Brian's ear.

Brian laughed, "Might have come up once or twice."

 

 

 


End file.
